Teaching and Learning
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Teen!Skwisgaar teaches Teen!Toki he's not sinful for certain 'desires' along with a healthy demonstration.


Hello, readers!  
This is my first story post-move so pardon the quality. That being said, I'm not going to bother getting this beta-read. I loved this scenario but I didn't work it to my initial design. Please understand and I promise I'll upload some quality product a little later on .Enjoy!

* * *

"Yous friend is sick, Skwisgaar," Serveta Skwigelf said to her son at the breakfast table.  
"What's you mean sick?" the blonde teenager replied.  
"Sick. I knockeds on his door and he said he sick."  
Skwisgaar sighed deeply and glanced from the kitchen to the living room.  
It had been almost two months since the small cabin near a small Swedish town had taken in another. It was a dreadful snowstorm when there was a weak knock at the door. Outside and shivering was a teenaged boy with brown hair and a few stray facial hairs already shaven into what looked like a Fu Manchu. He carried nothing more than a small sack and was wearing clothes hardly suited to the cold Scandinavian winters. Serveta wasn't one to take in strays, but the boy's teeth were chattering and lips blue as glaciers. The rest was history.

Skwisgaar wasn't exactly thrilled to have a new mouth in the house, especially since that mouth was male. He knew his mother. He knew his mother more than he wanted to. Things went better than expected, though. Serveta didn't pull anything sexy on the guest (who said his name was Toki Wartooth all the way from Norway) and the guest took a liking to the blonde. Always asking about guitar and playing guitar. It became such a bother than Skwisgaar actually took the Norwegian to the local music shop and helped him buy his _own _guitar to practice and play.  
"Skwisgaar?"  
Skwisgaar snapped out of his moment of thought.  
"I ams goings into town. I will be home late. Yous knows how to cook?" Serveta asked.  
"Yes, Mother," boringly said Skwisgaar.  
"Goods. Yous takes care of that friends of yous."  
The blonde woman with thick lips and heavy make-up left the kitchen and then left the cottage via the front door. At just the right angle Skwigaar could see his mother through the living room windows walking away toward the town. Skwisgaar cringed a bit. He doubted his mother was just stopping into town for bread.  
After finishing his breakfast the young man cleaned his place (by tossing his bowl and spoon into the sink without a second thought) and ascended the stairs to the second floor. Two doors down from the bathroom was a tiny guest room- even tinier than Skwisgaar's room. With his middle knuckle Skwisgaar knocked twice against the wooden door and called out, "Toki? Moms said yous is sick."  
"U-ugh jah! Ams sick!"  
The blonde shrugged, without another word or thought.  
It wasn't until around noon did the sick Toki cross Skwisgaar's mind. The young Swede was sitting on his sofa reading a small dime novel when he realized that he hadn't heard a word from the upstairs. After finishing the final chapter in the novel Skwisgaar went back up the stairs. Once more, he carefully knocked with one knuckle on the door that hid the guest room.  
"Jah!" came a rather exasperated voice from inside the room.  
"Yous okays?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"Jah! Jah I ams ok!"  
Skwisgaar sighed in annoyance.  
"Yous is not sick. Tells me now whats wrong. Why yous not wants to be coming out?"  
"I ams fine! Please leave me alones!"  
"Toki, I ams opening this door now."  
"Nos!"  
Skwisgaar gripped the doorknob firmly and turned it to open the door. The guest room had no lock as a matter of precaution. Strange, since the Skwigelf household never had guests.  
As soon as Skwisgaar was in the door he could see something was amiss. Toki was sitting on the edge of the bed, but wearing only a shirt. With a face sharing its color with a ripe tomato, Toki was pulling his shirt over his nether regions.  
"Go aways, Skwisgaar!" exclaimed Toki.  
Speechless, the Swede just stood there more puzzled then ever.  
"Yous heard me!" Toki cried again, "Gos!"  
"Toki… what the fucks ams yous doing!"  
Toki closed his eyes tight in embarrassment and said, "I ams sick!"  
"What do you means sick?" Skwisgaar asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"I-I-"  
"Spits it out!"  
"I ams sick in the heads!"  
If there was ever a place to be between a rock and a hard place, it was now. Skwisgaar didn't exactly want to be in the same room with the half naked teen, but at the same time he wouldn't feel right just leaving. The blonde shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat a fair distance from Toki.  
"What's ams the problem?"  
"I-I was…." Toki blush seemed to grow deeper (if that was possible), "I was touchings myself."  
"Pfft that's it?" Skwisgaar asked, half amused.  
"Yes! I ams _touching_ myself! It's wrong!"  
"No it's not," Skwisgaar said seriously, "It ams normal and good."  
Toki looked directly into Skwisgaar's eyes. The young man had puffy cheeks and eyes reminiscent of one who was crying.  
"R-reallys?"  
"Well… jah. Everybodys does it."  
"My parents said it ams a sin."  
Skwisgaar asked what his parents said exactly about the subject. Toki inhaled and began to retell what he was told.  
"Moms and Dads told me that touching yousself is a sin. Impure thoughts, alcohol, drugs and sex ams not Godly. Yous must refrain. Sex ams only for proceriations," Toki said as if he was a child repeating reprimands.  
"Who ams your parents, Toki?"  
"My father ams a reverend and my mother helps him. I rans away from home. I was tired ofs it."  
"Sex and maturbations ams ok," Skwisgaar said softly.  
"Ams they?"  
"Jah. They feels good. I loves it."  
"Really? Yous had sex?" Toki asked in hardly more than a whisper.  
"More than once."  
"I don't even really knows hows to touch myself."  
Toki winced as he finished his sentence.  
"Yous… don't?" Skwisgaar asked in astonishment.  
"I was coughts when I was younger. I was beaten."  
Skwisgaar couldn't help but feel bad for the wayward boy. It was now no wonder that Toki ran away from home. Carefully, Skwisgaar inched over next to the brunette and looked at him seriously. He was a few years younger, but Toki's body was already developing into a mature one even if his face was still a bit boyish in features. His lips were soft and his hair was just past his neck.  
Without a sound Skwisgaar began to undo his pants and underwear, pushing them aside with his feet.  
"What ams you doing?" Toki asked.  
"Yous said yous don'ts know hows to masturbates."  
Toki looked at Skwisgaar very confused. Once the blonde removed his shirt he began to fondle and gently touch himself. Of course, Skwisgaar wasn't gay by any means. He loved the ladies (a lot.). But at the same time, he felt a rare moment of sympathy for his friend. That- and he wasn't the worst looking young man he'd ever seen.  
"Thinks of the beautifuls women," said Skwisgaar as he continued to play with himself.  
With nothing short of full attention, Toki tried to copy what the Swede did on himself. It was a strange new sensation. For once he was at ease with what he was doing and felt right. It felt really good his hand caressing his member with his hands. The gentle sensations of his fingertips was an exciting new feeling.  
Skwisgaar glanced over at Toki and saw he was getting more comfortable.  
"Feels good, jah?" Skwisgaar asked.  
Toki nodded.  
The blonde could feel his member harden into a hearty erection. It didn't take long before his friend was peeking.  
"Big, jah?" cockily said Skwisgaar with a smile.  
"J-jah."  
Toki gripped his hardening cock and jerked carefully. Right before his eyes he could watch himself grow into a full erection.  
"Yous knows whats to do now?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Nos," Toki said, looking up with wide eyes.  
Skwisgaar went from the bed to on his knees in front of Toki.  
"Opens yous legs."  
Doing as he was told, the brunette did spread his legs allowing Skwisgaar to scot a bit closer to his erection.  
"This ams whats happens."  
Skwisgaar took Toki's cock in hand and rubbed the tip just as he would do to himself.

"Au-augh!" exclaimed Toki.  
He was so unused to the sexual stimulation he was receiving. Looking down at the blonde between his legs, he felt powerful. With a wide grin Skwisgaar looked Toki in the eye as he continued to rotate his thumb and pointer finger against his sensitive tip.  
With his other hand, the Swede began to jerk Toki's cock rhythmically.

"S-Skwisgaars! I ams not-"  
"Relax, Toki," the blonde said.  
Toki bit his lip and threw his head back just as Skwisgaar replaced his thumb and pointer with his tongue. Just a snake would, he flicked his tongue against Toki's cock tip. The Norwegian gripped Skwisgaar's head and could feel hair between his spread fingers.

With gusto Skwisgaar took as much of Toki's length in his own mouth. Getting it wet, he sucked quickly making sure to taunt and tease that ever sensitive tip.  
"Fucks!" exclaimed Toki, "I feels weird, Skwisgaar…!"  
Skwisgaar momentarily removed his lips from the hard erection and said simply, "Yous is about to cum. Heres- I shows you."  
Skwisgaar quickly returned to sucking and taking the cock in his mouth. Licking the shaft while he brought his face forward and back, the blonde could feel Toki twitch and it wasn't long before a warm milky-colored liquid shot into his mouth. Skwisgaar pulled back and removed the now soft cock from his mouth and licked his lips.  
"That was… so great," Toki said breathlessly.  
"Jah. It is good. Yous should feel whats its like when the ladies dos is to you."

Skwisgaar sat back on the bed a hair away from the brunette and began to jerk his still stiffened penis.  
"Yous came fast, Toki," said Skwisgaar.  
"Is that bad?"  
"Girls usually likes the men whos last longer."  
A frown came over Toki's face.  
"But it ams ok," Skwisgaar said quickly, "Yous will last longer. Sex and the touching youself helps."  
"Does it?" Toki said as he looked at Skwisgaar.  
The blonde adjusted himself so rather than sitting on the edge of the bed he was sitting on the bed.  
"Yous do what I just dids to you."  
A bit slow on the uptake, Toki did venture down between Skwisgaar's legs.  
"Yous has a lots to learn, Toki. And I has a lots to teach."


End file.
